


『莫瑞』欲望_

by Alice2233



Category: rm - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2233/pseuds/Alice2233
Summary: 本篇为莫瑞，逆cp可以但是不要在这里，答应我好吗？另外我第一次写文，可能漏洞比较多，且会有点非常烂，望理解！本篇含有大量（并不）开车环节，不喜欢的或者不能接受莫瑞的，以及杠精们请退出谢谢，不送。本篇设定为动画主人公主要存在时空的瑞克和莫蒂四年后的剧情，也就是莫蒂18岁时的事。看完并明白了吗？能接受的话，那么....Let's go→
Kudos: 14





	『莫瑞』欲望_

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为莫瑞，逆cp可以但是不要在这里，答应我好吗？另外我第一次写文，可能漏洞比较多，且会有点非常烂，望理解！本篇含有大量（并不）开车环节，不喜欢的或者不能接受莫瑞的，以及杠精们请退出谢谢，不送。本篇设定为动画主人公主要存在时空的瑞克和莫蒂四年后的剧情，也就是莫蒂18岁时的事。  
> 看完并明白了吗？能接受的话，那么....Let's go→

瑞克睡眼朦胧的醒来了，他的头很疼，这是一个没有任何何光线的屋子，他的所有工具都被带走了，他的手脚被锁链困住无法动弹....为什么会被困在这呢？这还要从前几天瑞克喝了一杯酒说起.....  
几天前:瑞克带着莫蒂从一个星球回来，据说被那个星球的一种虫子咬了之后会放大人的欲望，而莫蒂在和瑞克逃跑过程中恰巧被一只长得奇形怪状的小虫子咬了一口，他当时就把那只虫子拍死了，太恶心了，他也并没有对瑞克说，因为瑞克估计只会嘲讽并挖苦他。瑞克回到他的车库实验室里，摸摸衣服里的口袋发现酒竟然不见了！不过瑞克可不着急，毕竟还有一大堆呢。“莫..莫..莫蒂！！，去把我的酒拿过来！”瑞克大声喊着。“好的，我这就去。”等了好长时间，发现莫蒂还没有来，于是瑞克大叫道:“莫蒂，你怎么还没回来！拿个酒就这么难吗？你比蜗牛还慢！”刚说完，莫蒂就急匆匆地跑了过来，大口喘气。“刚，刚才我本来拿了过来但是不小心踩着了水坑滑倒了，你的酒也撒了，所以我就又弄了一瓶过来，给。”“下次最好别再让我催了，否则你知道后果。”瑞克夺过酒瓶就大口喝起来，一瓶酒瞬间就没了，喝完酒后瑞克打了一个很响的酒嗝。“好喝吗？”莫蒂一脸期待地看着瑞克。瑞克很疑惑:“你这话什么意思？”“没事，我就问问而已。”瑞克觉得有点问题，但也没多想。莫蒂内心:这个药剂怎么这么慢，那个商店老板不是说药剂会迅速生效吗？啧....只能等等了。不一会儿，瑞克感觉头有点晕，可能是因为最近没怎么睡过的缘故吧。于是瑞克就躺倒沙发上睡了起来。他实在太累了，不过这其中也有莫蒂放的药的功劳，这个药足够他睡上一整天，这下他终于可以好好的睡一觉了。此时莫蒂走到瑞克面前，按下了按钮，召唤了一个使命必达先生，“你好！我是使命必达先生，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”“帮我把瑞克抬到那个房间里。”莫蒂指了一下不远处的一个废弃旧房子。使命必达先生就把瑞克带到了这座阴暗的房子里后就自动消失了，而莫蒂也就在后面跟着，莫蒂把瑞克拖到一个小黑屋里，那里有很多奇奇怪怪的囚禁人用的东西，莫蒂是偶然间发现，当时也没多在意，结果现在派上了大用场，莫蒂心里暗喜着。他把一个带着锁链的项圈带到了瑞克脖子上，还把瑞克的衣服给扒了个干净，给他穿上一些很奇怪的衣服（自行脑补吧）。做完这些后，莫蒂就离开了。离开之前，他把门锁的死死的，而且这个屋子是隔音材质的，所以在外面是听不到任何声音的。这样就不会有人发现瑞克了....

**Author's Note:**

> 本文完，本场最佳神助攻:会放大人欲望的虫子😂，会不会出后篇不好说。我第一次写文可能有许多漏洞，希望各位理解！码字不易，如果喜欢的话请多多支持，这样我才会有写下去的动力！（忽然营业化）如果喜欢请给我一个小心心❤️或者一个赞，谢谢喜欢！


End file.
